


Limerence

by magnaetobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mayhaps, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, baby like a toddler baby, like literal baby, oikawa is twenty-two years old, they just bickering a lot, tobio is a sixteen years old baby, when i said tobio is baby i really mean it, whole baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnaetobio/pseuds/magnaetobio
Summary: Kageyama's parents don't have the heart to leave Tobio home alone for a week. Oikawa for the rescue.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 47
Kudos: 241





	1. Kageyama Tobio is a dumb idiot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever multi chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Tobio get down from his room when he heard noises from the kitchen. He saw his mother beside the stove and his father sat in the chair while reading a newspaper.

“Good morning, darling.” his mother greets him.

“Mmm, morning.”

Tobio took a seat in the chair in front of his father when his mother put sunny side up in his plate. He took a glass of milk when he heard his mother talking.

“Oh right, tomorrow Monday we have to go abroad for our next occupation. I think I’m already mention that before. Am i wrong?”

Tobio gulp down his milk and scoop out his egg. “Yes, for a week. You told me yesterday.”

“And for you...”, before his mother finished talking, Tobio interrupt her,

“I’m not going anywhere. I have group project with my friends and we decided to work on it here.”

“Okay, but I’m pretty sure they won’t stay here with you all day, right?”

“Why would they stay with me all day?”

“Tobio, love, we will not gonna leave you alone at home.”

“Mom, I’m sixteen!”

“That’s because you are sixteen! You are just sixteen. Beside, we always leave you at Iwaizumi-san family, so what’s the problem?”

Iwaizumi-san is his father long friend and yes, Tobio had been in their house for several occasion. Most likely when his parents need to went abroad.

“Ugh, dad?” Tobio tried to get his father on his side. He saw his father lift his eyes from the news, glance at his mother, and the shrugged, “Your mom was right.”

Tobio scowled. He is not a kid that always need an adult to guide him. He should have seen that coming though. There is no way his father gonna pick his side against his mother. In the end all he could do was just give up.

“I’m already said I’m not going anywhere. I need to stay here since we already make a deal. And i don’t want to bring my friends to Iwaizumi-san house. They gonna make so much ruckus.”

“Tobio, don’t talk bad about your friends.” His mom warned him. Tobio ignores it know exactly he wasn’t wrong at all. His friends really can’t shut their mouth. He finished his last meal and about to take a shower when his mother talked again.

“Okay, what can we do about it if you say so. Mom just gonna ask someone to accompany you at home then. Perhaps, do you remember that one Hajime’s best friend? I think you two have met several times when you were kid. He just come back from his studes aboard. His name is Oikawa Tooru.”

Tobio tried to dig into his memory but failed. He doesn’t remember him at all.

“Why not just ask Iwaizumi-san? He would be more comfortable since he’s used to be here often.”

“Nah, he is currently working on his job entry test. We couldn’t bother him.”

“But I’m not. I’m not even need to be accompanied.” Tobio disprove quietly. “How about that man, isn’t he should be busy too?”

“Fortunately, no. I’ve heard he wants to take a rest for a little after being a foreign for years.”

His mom couldn’t hide his excitement. Tobio refuse to dodge any longer and just follows what his mother planning for him.

* * *

After he bid his parents a good bye, he planning to sleep again since it’s still too early for him to awake. As always, his parents never let him to escorted them in the airport, just in case someone gonna kidnap him or something like that. It makes Tobio dizzy, guess he always be their little baby boy no matter how old he is.

When he was about to doze off, he just remember he forgot to asked when will his companion come. He choose to ignored it and get into the dreamland immediately.

* * *

Tobio scrunched his nose upon hearing a noises that sound like television. _What?_ He thinks about that again. Television? Did he heard that right? But no one home except him. _Maybe it’s just my imagination_ , he thought. Maybe he was not yet fully awake, maybe it was just a dream. But what if it isn’t?

Suddenly he is fully awake. What if someone infiltrate into his house? What if it’s a robbery? How to report a theft? Tobio has no idea.

Tobio heading down into his living room with the lightest step. He peeks from the top of the stairs, only to saw a man sit on the couch comfortably. He doesn’t look like a thief though, much for Tobio’s relieved. He wears a long white shirt and blue jeans. But he still doesn’t recognize him either. And then when Tobio turns his gaze towards the table, he had enough. He runs down the stairs. That uncultured intruder was drinking his milk!

“Why are you drinking my milk?!” Tobio snapped.

The said boy was a little surprised, but calm down immediately.

“It’s been years and that’s was the first question you asked? You sure haven’t change at all.” He smile smugly.

“Who are you even?”

Upon hearing what Tobio just said, the boy on the couch choked by his own spit.

“What?!” He exclaimed.

“What?” Tobio answered confusedly.

“You don’t recognize me? But I still remember you clearly. Except that you have grown taller, you are still the same. You still have that baby fat on your cheeks too!” He specifies. He stand up from the couch and Tobio noted he is way taller than him, not to mention more well-build too.

Tobio couldn’t stop his bloods rushing toward his cheeks. “I’m not a child anymore. I’m sixteen.”

“Yes, a dumb sixteen if i may added.” Tobio glares at him. “And I’m twenty-two. Are you happy still living in such young age?” He scoffed.

“No, it just, i think i don’t need a guide anymore.” Tobio muttered, more like to himself. “And I still don’t remember where i ever met you.”

The older boy looks like about to bang his head on the table.

“Okay, calm down, Tooru. You can handle this. He can’t be more annoying than Takeru.”

Tobio raised his eyebrows upon hearing his monologue. _Tooru? Takeru?_ Some how that names sounds familiar. Where did he hear them before?

“First of all, your parents aren’t home right? _W_ _hoa, whoa calm down_.” The taller boy surprised when he saw Tobio back off with both hands in front of his chest like he was about to protecting himself from him. Is he for real?

“How can you know my parents aren’t home? Are you...are you...somewhat, stalker?” Tobio widened his eyes. He was in utter shocked.

“Listen to me, you dumb idiot. I can’t believe i have to experience this.” He rolled his eyes. “Aren’t your parents should already told you beforehand that someone gonna come over to accompany their cute little pretty boy when he was all alone in the house for a whole week?”

Tobio taken aback. And then his head make an imaginary ping sounds. If he remember correctly, his mom did mention that she already asked someone to stay over with him. He unconsciously put his finger on his chin, a sign that he was thinking.

“You are sure a dumb idiot, Tobio-chan.”

Tobio snapped from his thought. That name, that pet name. No one ever called him that, not even his parents. Only one person had ever called him that.

Oh.


	2. Oikawa Tooru is a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, who still does the pinky promise in this day and age. Apparently, it’s Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T_T

Oh.

Tobio feels so embarrassed. His face turns so red that makes Oikawa scared it might explode.

“Oikawa-san, long time no see. How are you doing?” He bows.

Oikawa just waging his hands with no interest.

“Just skip the bases. I think you might want to wash your face, i supposed. You have saliva on your face.”

Tobio gasps. Without second thought he runs as fast as possible into his room. Oikawa hears a loud bang and chuckles.

Tobio stands in front of a mirror in his bathroom looking so pissed. There is nothing in his face! Of course, that Oikawa-san was lying. Why would he fell for it. Ah, but if Tobio recall it again, he always fell for it. He doesn’t know why. Maybe Oikawa just that good at lying.

* * *

When Tobio comes out of his room fresh from the shower with some water dripping in his neck, he sees Oikawa in the same position as before. Tobio grabs the half empty glass of milk on the table and finished it in one shot.

“Don’t just drink other people milk without permission. You are so boorish.”

“Wow, I’m impressed you even know such word. And, what am i supposed to drink if it’s not your milk since there is nothing in the fridge. Not even mineral water. And i’d rather die than drinking from faucet.” Oikawa retaliated.

“Just in case you haven’t notice, you started to act like a foreign people.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I have notice that. It’s not like i just live there for a day, you know. I ask for an understanding.”

Tobio rolls his eyes, and then he hears his stomach growl. He scowls even deeper when he sees Oikawa giggling beside him.

“That’s a loud voice. What’s for lunch?”

“I don’t know, i think mom saves some curry leftovers from this morning.” He sighs. “I want to eat something else.” He mumbles.

“Hmm, wanna eat outside? Let’s save the curry for dinner. Since we still at this let’s buy some groceries too.”

“And milk. Someone stole mine.”

Oikawa makes sure to buy some blood pressure-lowering drugs.

* * *

They’ve been silent in the past fifteen minutes when Oikawa drive them home while Tobio throw his gaze outside with slanted eyes.

“Don’t you dare sleeping in my car. I’m not gonna carry you like you are some five years old toddler.” Oikawa warns him.

“I’m not sleepy!”, Tobio argued back while trying to hold back his drowsiness.

“You just up like, how long, an hour ago. Why are you already sleepy again? You are not even doing much. Have you seen your doctor? There might be something wrong with your body, you know.”

When Oikawa takes glance at Tobio, he amused that now Tobio has his full attention on him. “You know, my friend has a relative that has the same symptoms as you. He fells so drowsy every seconds he opened his eyes. Not even a shower or caffeine could sweep it away. It turns out, he has some abnormalities in his brain. He has to do brain surgery. You know, they opened his skull. I can’t imagine-Tobio, are you listening?”

Tobio, ever since Oikawa mention a surgery he had already creating the worst scenario ever. They gonna open his skull. By what? No, no, that’s not the problem. Oh my god, _someone gonna open his skull!_ Tobio looks like he just met a ghost that had been haunting his house for fifty years and turns out the said ghost was companing him every night in his sleep.

“O-Oikawa-san, is he still alive? I-i mean, is he okay? I-is he still, you know, can live his life like a normal people? I-...” Tobio’s stutters. His voice getting quiet each time, it makes Oikawa worried.

“No.”

“No?”

“No.”

Tobio gulped. Oikawa need to refraining himself from laughing.

“No, he is not alive, he is not okay, he can’t live his life like a normal people.” Oikawa swears he saw Tobio’s soul leaving his body. “Because he is not real.”

“What?” Oikawa somewhat relieve Tobio still able to speak. That’s mean he is alive, right?

“I was lying, okay? I was just joking. There is no such thing as brain surgery and stuffs.”

One second.

Two seconds.

Twenty seconds.

Alright, Oikawa had enough.

“Tobio?”

“Let me out?” His voice sounds so hoarse.

“Excuse me?”

“Let me out.” This time was louder.

“What are on on about...”

“I SAID, LET ME OUT!” Tobio screaming so loud that it’s startled him. His car rolled unsteady and he heard some horns by cars behind him. He straight his composure right away and pull over.

“What are you mad about? Did you really need to scream like that? My ears work just fine.” Oikawa snapped. He almost hits a passerby, for god’s sake.

His anger turns into confusion when he sees Tobio opened the car door, running out from his car and then disappeared between the buildings.

“For fucking sake. Tobio, wait!” He hurriedly take off his seat belt and started to chasing Tobio. He almost got hit by some delivery man when he opens the car door without noticing his surrounding.

“Are you crazy? You want to die?” Oikawa heard that delivery man cursing at him but he spare no time to apologize since a kid that he supposed to take care of is out of his sight. Not to mention that actually that kid is sixteen years old. Is he even still considered as kid anymore, though. That delivery man was right, Oikawa thought, that he indeed crazy, and the one that made him crazy is still missing.

* * *

Oikawa ran around a place that he wasn’t familiar with without second thought because if he just stand still he afraid his minds might frighten him. There was no time for what ifs, he told him self. He’d been reaching every corner around that place but still can’t find his blueberry boy.

He rest himself on the lounger by the roadside. When his eyes wander around observe his surroundings, he finally saw the light. Not far across him was a mini park with some small rides for kids. Oikawa cursed at himself. Of course, his sweet little Kageyama Tobio is still the same, how can he forgot about that.

Oikawa heading towards that mini park with long steps, hoping that his prediction was right. For God’s sake, he was the one who given the responsibility, it’s getting late, he knows zero information about this place, and he was tired.

He brings his feet closer to the chimney toy in the middle of the park. When he peeks inside, he thanked the universe’s god that he finally found the little boy there. Tobio sits with bent legs while buries his face with his arms.

“Tobio.” Oikawa called him.

“Tobio?” Still no answer.

“Tobio, it’s getting late.” Oikawa voice getting softer as his hand trying to reach the younger boy’s head. He stroked his fine hair so softly when Tobio finally raised his face.

Oh how Oikawa feels the sudden regrets over seeing Tobio’s face. He swiftly pulled Tobio into his embrace.

“I thought it was real.” Tobio mumbled against his chest.

“I’m sorry.” Oikawa never says sorry.

“I’m so scared.” His voice cracked.

“I know, I’m sorry. It’s all my fault.” He caressed his back to calm him down.

“Don’t do it again.”

“I can’t promise anything-aww,” Tobio pinched his waist too hard. When they eyes meet, Oikawa sees Tobio pouts with eyes fill with determination to subdue him. Yeah, like it’s gonna work. In Oikawa eyes, he just looks like an angry cat.

“Okay. I wont.”

“Pinky promise.” Tobio offered his pinky finger. Seriously, who still does the pinky promise in this day and age. Apparently, it’s Tobio.

“Pinky promise.” They tied their pinky fingers together.

At the end of the day, Oikawa Tooru is a, well, he is Oikawa Tooru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what to do with this


	3. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s mean, maybe, just maybe, he has a little crush on you.”  
> “Crush? He wants to crushed me?”  
> “No, you dumb idiot.”  
> “He has a crush on you, you know, maybe he sort of kind of in love with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry

Out of a thousand things that Hinata had imagined what would happen when he first came into Tobio house, this one definitely not included.

Instead of his looking angry long time best friend, who greeted him was a man that looks so dashing, with brown wavy hair that looks fresh out of the salon, a pair of eyes that have the same color as his hair glinted with interest. Not to mention, he was _topless._

Yachi had her face buried in her palms, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi pretend that those trees in the Tobio’s mom garden was more interesting, while Hinata shamelessly staring.

“Well, well, what is it?” that looking dashing man sounds so amused.

“Is this..is this..Kageyama’s house?”

Tsukishima clicked his tongue upon hearing his friend stuttered in front of a stranger. Okay, that stranger was handsome, well built, and half-naked but no need to be that nervous.

“Ah, right. Tobio-chan mentioned that he will have some of his friends come by. Come on, you guys have been expected.” Oikawa about to turn around and let them come in but he stopped mid way and facing them again. He shoved his hands into his pockets. “Which one of you is Tobio’s boyfriend?”

“What?” All of them answer in unison that make Oikawa grinned.

“Kageyama has a boyfriend? I can’t imagine it. He always pouting, scowling, whining, sulking, can’t even make a proper conversation with other people. I mean, even I’m better than him even though Tsukishima said we are in the same level.” Hinata heard Tsukishima snorted and then glared at him.

Oikawa lips rose upward.

“He doesn’t need a boyfriend. He needs a babysitter.” Tsukishima chimed in. Hinata nodded in agreement.

That’s it. Now Oikawa laughed out loud until his stomach sick.

Yamaguchi laughed awkwardly as he tried to defend his friend. “Come on, we all know he isn’t that bad. You guys are just exaggerating. Right, Yachi-san?”

“R-right, Kageyama-kun is not that bad. They are just exaggerating.” Yachi blurted even more awkwardly. Oikawa might started to think that in front of him was a circus troupe.

“Good.” He chortled with a slight smile.

“By the way, you still haven’t introduce your self, uh.. Sir?”

Oikawa ran his hand through his hair after hearing the nickname given to him. Seriously?

“Just his acquaintances. Come on in.” He ended.

They walked into the living room as Oikawa climbing up the stairs to Tobio’s room. When they sat themselves on the couch, they heard something that sounds like Tobio’s voice screaming, _“_ _why are you come in my room naked!”_ , _“you have no manners” ,_ another _“get out or i’ll throw this fake plant”_ and a loud bang.

* * *

“Oikawa-san, would you leave us alone?” Tobio pleaded. Oikawa had been with them for the past thirty minutes, much for Tobio annoyance. Well, at least he has his shirt on now.

“But why? I didn’t do something that would disturbed your productivity.” Oikawa protested.

“Your existence is disturbing enough.” Tobio chided.

“Tobio-chan? So mean.”

Hinata hasn’t stop laughing since the first time Tobio opened his mouth.

“We can’t concentrate if you keep glaring at us like that! Please find a better things to do.” Tobio swore if Oikawa wouldn’t leave them he gonna evict him away.

“Alright, you disrespectful kids. Don’t find me if you need anything.”

“Why would we need you?”

“Tobio!”

Tobio just shrugged. When Oikawa finally leave them, as expected Hinata started to inquires.

“Kageyama, who is that Oikawa-san? You never told me you know someone looking that good before. And here i thought we are best friend.” He whined.

Tobio takes a little time before proceeded his questions. _Oikawa-san is looking good?_

“He is Iwaizumi-san best friend. You know, the family who always shelter me every time my parents went aboard. And i still don’t see any reason why should i told you, though.”

“Woi!”

“Of course our majesty want to keep the best for himself, right? Why would he shared with peasants like us?”

“Hah?” Tobio looks so dumbfounded. _What was that mean? The best for himself? What’s best?_

“I don’t think Kageyama-kun realized it even though Oikawa-san already gave so much signs.” Yachi interjected and Tobio would never more confused in his life.

“Come on, Your Majesty. Why would you think an outsider like him willing to take care of a kid that has no relative to him?” Tsukishima stated.

“Well, he is not really an outsider though. I’m already know him since i was kid. We haven’t meet for years but the point still stands. And it’s not like he volunteered himself. He might just couldn’t refused when it’s my mom that asked him.”

“Yeah, sure.” Tsukishima jeered.

“What was that for? And why are we talked about Oikawa-san out of nowhere?”

Yamaguchi tapped his finger against his cheek.”Kageyama, uhh, you know. Before we coming in, Oikawa-san asked which one of us is your boyfriend.”

“And?” Tobio asked confusedly.

“Well, aren’t he supposed to not asking something like that to your friends when he is not related to you? I know he close to you but i don’t think that question is necessary. You see, he doesn’t asked other question than that.”

“Maybe he just wanted to know if i have a boyfriend?”

“Did he ever ask you whether you have a boyfriend or not?” Tsukishima interfered.

Tobio racked his brain. “No.”

“Bingo. Now tell me why he asked us which one of us is your boyfriend or having a boyfriend in general but not asked you, when you supposed to be the person that knows that the most.”

Tobio shut his eyes as if that would make his brain give the answer he wants. “I don’t know.”

* * *

When Oikawa come back home, Tobio’s friends are all gone. He headed towards the refrigerator and opened a bottle of mineral water when he saw Tobio walking down the stairs.

“What do you want for dinner? Fried rice?”

Tobio didn’t answer. Instead, he keeps his eyes on Oikawa. The conversation between his friends when they’re going home plays in his mind like a broken record.

_“That’s mean, maybe, just maybe, he has a little crush on you.”_ It’s Yachi.

_“Crush? He wants to crushed me?”_

_“No, you dumb idiot.”_ It’s Tsukishima.

 _“He has a crush on you, you know, maybe he sort of kind of in love with you.”_ That’s Yamaguchi. Or Hinata. Must be Yamaguchi since Tobio sure Hinata wouldn’t know what crush mean either.

_“Hey, i know what crush mean, okay!”_

Oh.

“Oikawa-san, do you have crush on me?”

Oikawa dropped a pan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i might end it in the next chapter, this make me hard to sleep


	4. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “In my humblest opinion, just tell him. I think he likes you too. 97,5 percent.”  
> “That’s more than a half.”  
> “A lot more than a half."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You said you saw me said I'm gonna end this in this chapter? No you don't<3

“Oikawa-san, do you have crush on me?”

Oikawa bend down to take the pan he just dropped.

“I heard that in the first place. And the answer is no.” He faces the stove immediately somewhat refuse to facing Tobio. Tobio just stands there staring at Oikawa like he would made a hole in his back.

“No.” He stated.

“No.” Oikawa echoed. He still didn’t look back.

Minutes passes as Oikawa being busy with cooking without any other sounds. When he finally glanced behind, Tobio was no longer there. Oikawa stops what he doing and rested his hands on the table. He let out a desperate sigh.

* * *

Tobio didn’t know what is going on with him. He doesn’t understand what is this heavy feeling in his heart. Is it a disease? Does he have a disease? Who should he ask now? Are his parents awake? What time is it there? Tobio shuted his sight with the blanket as his mind started to creating a whole ass speculation.

When he finally had enough, he reached for his phone on the counter beside his bed. He was about to open a web search and then changed his mind and open the contacts instead. He knows someone who might be able to help him figuring out what his disease was.

His calls answered after the 3rd rings, and Tobio heard a lazy voice welcomed him.

“King, what is it?”

“I might or might not have a terminal illness.”

“Excuse me?”

“I might or might not have a terminal illness.”

“Great.”

There was a silence.

“Why are you so indifferent? I’m going to die.” Tobio squeaked.

Tobio swears he could see Tsukishima rolled his eyes across the phone.

“I’m being serious here!”

“No, you are not. I even doubt it whether you know what could be called a terminal illness is.”

“Woi!”

“Shut up. I’m gonna help you figuring it out with one condition.”

“I thought we were friends?” Tobio pleaded.

“No we are not. Buy me a strawberry shortcake tomorrow.”

“...”

“King? I have something better to do right now just in case you think i have a free time for you. Yes or no?”

A minute.

“Fine.”

Now Tsukishima swears he could see Tobio pursed his lips.

“Okay, good. Now tell me the symptoms.”

Tobio thinks for seconds before answering.

“Well, i can’t really describe it, you know. It’s just, my heart feel so heavy out of nowhere. When i gulped down, my throat kind of hurts too.”

“That’s sounds terrible.” Tsukishima added with the most careless voice that Tobio ever heard. Now Tobio questions his own decision for asking Tsukishima’s help. But he has no other choice since he have no other capable friends.

“Since when you feel those symptoms?”

“Eh, not long ago.”

“And how long that not long ago is?”

“A few minutes ago?”

“What?”

“What?”

“Oh my god. How could i forget it’s you that I talked to.”

“Woi, what’s that supposed to mean?!”

“Shut up. Now tell me, is there any certain incident that make you felt those symptoms?”

“Uhh, yes i guess.”

“And what is that?”

“After Okawa-san said he doesn’t have a crush on me.”

“...”

“Tsukishima?”

“Come again?”

“After Oikawa-san said he doesn’t have a crush on me.”

"..."

“How could you repeat the same sentences perfectly.”

“You said you going to help me but all you do is making fun of me.”

“It’s not my fault that you are so idiotic. Now let’s continue shall we? Why did Oikawa-san say that?”

“Because i asked him.”

“Because you asked him. Why would you asked him?”

“Because..” Tobio paused, “you all told me before? That maybe Oikawa-san had crush on me?”

Oh.

Tsukishima oh-ed.

“But we didn’t recommended you to ask him, though.”

“But i can’t stop thinking about that!”

“Yeah, right. Now i think i know what your deadly disease name is.”

“Really? What is that?” Tobio thrilled. Maybe it’s not really a bad decision. After all among his friends, Tsukishima is the smartest even though Tobio gonna die first before he telling him that.

“Fall in love.”

Or not.

“I’m sorry?”

“Fancy hearing you apologized. You are in love, King. With that Oikawa-san. Congratulation, I’m happy for you.”

“Th-that’s not a terminal illness.”

“That’s what you are on about?”

“B-but, is love supposed to hurt? I’m pretty sure my heart is ached. And my throat. And my head too, i can’t stop thinking. I’m dizzy.”

“That’s because you are rejected. That would be different if Oikawa-san said yes. But i’m not really sure though. You need to tell me the story more clearly.”

“I’m being rejected.”

“No, King. It’s not decisive even though he said no because i’m pretty sure he is very much in love with you too by the way he looked at you.” _And the way he looked at me_. Tsukishima will not forget how Oikawa glared at him like a lion eyeing a deer.

“What should i do?”

“Do you love him?”

“Uhh, I don’t know.”

“If that's the case, let’s just do a little Q&A. First, when you are with him, do you feel a sudden urge to do something new? Like something that you usually get zero interest but you suddenly want to do it when he is around.”

“I don’t know if these can be count but i always wanted him to make me a different meal from what my mom made. And when i was kid i wanted him to got me a penguin doll from toy claw machine even though i don’t really like dolls. And vegetable is disgusting but if he cooked it’s taste delicious. And..”

“Okay, stop. That’s enough. Next, do you get motivated around him? Maybe you always want to be better than him or something.”

“Now that you mention it, actually when i was kid and even for now i always want to wake up earlier than him. I always fail, though.”

Tsukishima snorted. “Of course. Next question.” Tsukishima continued before Tobio could say another protest.

“Do you think about him when he is not around? Or you can't wait to meet him? Or something like that.”

“Truthfully, i used to wait for him to come when I’m at Iwaizumi-san house. He was nice to me when i was kid.”

“Next, do you hate it when he’s with other people?”

“Uhh, yes? There are always some people who try to talked to him. And he always respond to them. I’m feeling like being left out.”

“Stop wimping, i swear to god. Okay, last question. Do you ever imagine your future with him in it? Or you want to with him or whatever.”

“I don’t know what are you trying to implying but now that i think about it i don’t mind being with him all the time even though he always make that stupid prank on me. At least he always try to making me up afterwards. ”

There was another silence when Tobio voiced out.

“Tsukishima, what all this means?”

“That’s five of five. I think you already know the answer yet.”

“Oh, right. What should i do now?”

“If you want to be with him then, i don’t know, tell him? If you don’t, then don’t.”

"..."

“At least give me an useful advice.”

“In my humblest opinion, just tell him. I think he likes you too. 97,5 percent.”

“That’s more than a half.”

“A lot more than a half. Just tell him, I’m sure it’s positive.”

Tobio gave up.

“Okay, thank you.”

“I did this for a strawberry shortcake. Please don’t act like i do it for free. You are welcome and good luck.”

Tsukishima disconnects the call right after he bid a goodbye. Tobio let a harsh breath as he lying down on his bed and his minds are full with Oikawa’s stupid face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry i promise I'm gonna end this in the next chapter. I just think this might too long if i end this here T_T


	5. Limerence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Limerence is a state of mind which results from a romantic attraction to another person and typically includes obsessive thoughts and fantasies and a desire to form or maintain a relationship with the object of love and have one's feelings reciprocated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally able to end this. This is really the end y'all.

_Limerence is a state of mind which results from a romantic attraction to another person and typically includes obsessive thoughts and fantasies and a desire to form or maintain a relationship with the object of love and have one's feelings reciprocated._

Oikawa finish setting up the dinner when the hour shows exactly 7 o’clock. He uncertain whether to call Tobio or just come in to his room because of their conversation before. He decided the later would be much effective.

Oikawa saw from the outside that Tobio’s room was dark. Did he already asleep? That’s out of habit.

He knocked the door.

“Tobio, are you sleeping?”

Oikawa welcomed by silence.

He knocked again.

“I’m coming in. No flying pillow this time since I’m already asking for your permission.”

There were another silence.

Oikawa shrugged and turned the doorknob. His hand wander around the wall looking for light switch. When the light finally come in to his sight, he didn’t see Tobio’s pretty face anywhere. Instead, there was a pile on the bed with a pinch of black hair at the end of it. _What is it this time?_

Oikawa walked closer and squat down beside the bed equalizing the height with the rolled-up-inside-the-blanket Tobio. He lifted his hand on top of Tobio’s hair and pet it softly.

“Tobio, you need to eat your dinner first.”

Tobio only move his blanket down until his chin. His ocean blue eyes staring at Oikawa purposefully. Oikawa tried to digs what’s in there. Sad, angry, disappointed, desire? Oikawa tried to recall his memories. Oh, this situation ever happened before. When middle school Oikawa forgot to tell elementary school Tobio that he had other circumstances that won’t allowed him to play with him that day. That’s result the sulking Tobio refuse to got off from his bed all day and Oikawa need to bribe him with a lot of milk box. Oikawa wonder if that’s still gonna work for now. Just in case.

“Is there something happen?” Oikawa ran down his hand from Tobio’s hair to his cheek and his thumb caressed it. It’s really soft. Is it possible a high school student for having a baby cheeks or it’s just Tobio? It’s must be just Tobio. For sure.

Tobio didn’t answer. Instead, he got up from sleeping position to sitting. He still had his blanket covered him, from the top of his head and his hands held the blanket embraced him leaving only his face to be seen. Oikawa clenched his fist. He has no business to be this cute.

Oikawa folded his arms looking at Tobio patiently when yet again the younger boy still refused to said anything.

“So?”

Tobio bite his lips. His eyes wander around his room escape from Oikawa’s demanding one.

“Tobio, look at me. Tell me what’s going on.”

Their eyes met and Oikawa braces himself for any storms that will approach him.

“I was just talking to Tsukishima. He is the one with glasses.” Tobio saw Oikawa flinched but Tobio sweep his curiosity away.

“What were you both talking about?”

Tobio looked so terrified he didn’t dare to saw Oikawa in the eyes. Oikawa swore he will scheming Tobio with anything he could since he was so damn curious.

“He said that maybe I’m, uhh, in love?” Tobio himself didn’t sure with his choice of words.

“That’s not something strange, Tobio. You are at age to feel something like love. It’s okay, no need to be so confused.”

“The thing is that, i don’t sure about the one who i love.” Tobio dropped his sight in to the floor in his room. Is the floor always that brown? It’s so ugly.

“What did that four eyes do to you? Did he turned you down? Did he hurts you anywhere? Do you want me to revenge? I’m ready to throw hands.”

Tobio’s eyes widened in disbelieve.

“What? No, no it’s not him. Why would i like him. He doesn’t even has a single kindness in him. He always mean to me.” He scowled.

“Thank god.” Oikawa feeling somewhat relieved. “So, who is that person who get the privilege to being loved by you?”

“It’s you.”

Oh.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“It’s you.”

“Jesus Christ, Tobio, at least change a few letters.”

“Eh, but I-..”

Tobio stopped when he saw Oikawa waves his hand.

“Just to make sure, i heard you in the first time, okay. Just to make sure, you mean to tell me that you fell in love with me.”

Tobio only nodded his head.

“Since when?”

“I don’t know?”

Oikawa sighed in defeat.

“What make you sure that it’s love? It’s maybe just some, i don’t know, admiration? Familiarity? Since we both know each other since we were kid.”

“That’s what Tsukishima said before.”

Oikawa clicked his tongue.

“So you gonna believe everything that four eyes said?” Oikawa didn’t mean his words to coming so harsh.

Tobio looked like he about to cry. The next thing Oikawa knew, a pillow hits his face and then fell on the floor with a soft tud. One pillow followed by others while Oikawa didn’t move an inch.

“Get out.” Tobio voice cracked it’s hurt so much.

When Tobio runs out of pillow he reached for his school bag at the desk and throw it too. This time Oikawa shirk over.

“I said get out!” Tobio proceed to throw his penguin doll only for Oikawa to catches it. Tobio looked at him with bleary eyes. His shoulders heaving as he gasping for breath.

“I’m the one who get you this.” Oikawa stated as he looked at the doll.

“When you were seven. You saw a man get the elephant one from the toy claw machine for his daughter, and i can tell you envy her even though you refuse my offer to get you one too. You said you dislike stuffed animal because it’s childish, but i get you one anyway. I’m so touched you still keep this after all these years, Tobio.” Oikawa gave him a small smile.

Tobio still at his anger to realize that Oikawa has remember more about them than him. He leaned forward and extended his hand to take back the stuffed animal.

“Give it back, it’s mine.”

Only for Oikawa to lifted his hand high enough for Tobio to missed it.

“Listen to me.” He demanded.

“No, don’t say a word. Just give me that back and leave me alone, please.” Tobio begged.

Oikawa put down the doll. He pulled Tobio by he wrist and put him in his embrace. He felt Tobio struggle against him as he tried to release himself but Oikawa tightening his hugs.

“Tobio, please listen to me a minute. I’m sorry about what i did before, i didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry.” Oikawa whispered on top of Tobio’s crown as his hand stroked Tobio’s back.

Instead of calm him down, that action made Tobio even sadder that he begun to cry. Tobio himself was perplexed as the small acts of Oikawa would made his heart vacillated even though his friends were already said the worst things to him but none of them would made him this resentful. What Oikawa said earlier was nowhere compared what Tsukishima or even Hinata said to him but oh well.

“Are you that disappointed you liked me? That’s why you crying so hard?”

Tobio jerked off his head so fast that made Oikawa worried about his neck safety. Tobio looked at him with bleary eyes while tried to look threatening.

“What do you mean? I’m not crying because of that.” He tried hard to answer between his sobs.

“Then why are you looks so dreadful when i asked who’s the person that you love?”

“Because you said you didn’t like me before.” Tobio averted his gaze. “You already rejected me. There is no point for me to telling this.”

It’s took Oikawa legit a minute to gain his consciousness.

“You mean what i said in the kitchen before?” He tested.

“Yes, what else?” Tobio nagged.

“Oh my god.” Oikawa really need a professional help for how much energy he used to deal with this kid. “Tobio, you can’t just asked people if they love you out of blue, can you understand? They need time to...think. It’s not as simple as choosing over milk or yogurt. And i thought you were just joking.”

“I still need time to choose milk or yogurt, though.” Tobio growled.

Oikawa took note. He needed to go to sauna after this. The audacity if this kid in front of him to argue when not a long time ago he thrown thing like a fucking toddler he is.

“Yes, my love. That’s so you.” He refused to argue any further or else he gonna lost his sanity.

Tobio’s face was as red as tomato upon hearing what word Oikawa used to address him.

“Don’t call me that.” He demanded.

“Hmm, why?”

“You don’t love me.”

“Who said that?”

“Huh, you? You told me before.”

“As far as i can remember, i only said i don’t have crush on you, though.”

“Isn’t it the same thing.”

“No, love, it’s not the same.” Oikawa grinning at him.

“Stop it.” Tobio groaned.

“No again, love, especially now i know that you feel the same.”

“...”

“...”

“What?”

“You heard that right.”

Tobio stuttered, “B-but,..”, only for Oikawa to cuts off,

“I don’t have crush on you, anymore, since I’m already in love phase. Does that help?”

Tobio stare at him with piercing eyes.

“Stop making fun of me.”

“I’m not. Tobio, can you at least trust me this time?”

“I can’t help it. Who’s the one who tricked me in daily basis.”

“Right, it’s me. But I’m being serious now.”

“Really?”

“Really really.” Oikawa rolled his eyes.

“Since when?”

“Since the very first time maybe. The fact that I’m willing to be your babysitter since we were child even though i barely know you brought me to my realization in the first time i saw you after years. I just like you, and then my feeling growing, maybe something like that. I’m not a professional in the field of love.”

“But you are Iwaizumi-san best friend. You can’t help it to be with me too. Also my mom asked you this time.”

“I swear to god why can’t you just accept it. Do you need explanation in everything? And just for your information, your mom didn’t asked me. I volunteered. Of course indirectly. ” He gave a half shrug.

“How?”

“Well, we’ve met before. By accident. I told her since I come back here she could entrusting you anytime. Wait, do you need me to explained too how, when, and where did we met?”

Tobio only gave him a small shake of a head. Tobio bites his inner cheeks as he received all the information into his brain.

“Anything else you would like to ask?” Oikawa asked.

Tobio glanced at him and shook his head again.

“No, you sure? So i won’t face any other sulking Tobio again?”

“I’m not sulking.” Tobio pouted.

“Of course you are not, love. Nah, since it’s turns out that we took the time too long to fix the misunderstanding, I’m afraid our dinner already turns cold. Let me warm it while you tidy up your room. How about that?”

“Okay.”

“Okay.” Oikawa planted a chaste kiss on his cheek and then walked out from his room leaving Tobio with flushed face staring at his bedroom floor. Is the floor always that brown? It’s beautiful.

* * *

The next day, Tobio bought Tsukishima the cake that he promised.

“Kageyama, how about me?” Hinata protested.

“Shut up you dumbass. I bought him this because he helped me before.”

Tsukishima chimed in, “And, how’s that going? Are you confessed yet, King?”

“I told him, and he said he likes me too.” Tobio couldn’t stopped the blood that rushed to his cheeks.

“Eww, disgusting Yamayama.” Hinata echoed.

Yachi giggled while patting Tobio’s arms, “Don’t mind him, Kageyama-kun. Hinata just jealous that you got a boyfriend before him.”

“Boyfriend?” Tobio repeated confusedly.

“Eh, yes? You said you confessed before.” Yachi asked back. She was as confused as him.

“I don’t remember we talked about boyfriend.” Tobio tilted his head slightly.

“So you both just said you love each other, and that’s it?” Tsukishima couldn’t believe his ears. In the back Hinata was laughing so hard till he bend down and hold his stomach.

“Yes. What’s wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong, Kageyama.” Yamaguchi interceding. “Stop it you guys. Maybe Oikawa-san just waiting.”

“Waiting? What was he waiting for?” Tobio asked.

“Waiting for you to grow some brain cells.”

All of his friends can no longer hold back their laugh.

Tobio wanted to unfriending his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I KNOW. This is so ugly and far from what you expected, right? I'm sorry T_T I want to specially thanking for every one who have been here since the first chapter omg t,t All of your sweets comments are making me realllllyyyyyyyy happy I don't think I deserve it, tho t,t And for everyone who have been expecting this but it turns out disappointing, I'm so so sorry T_T Thank you so much for the kudos and comments OMG I love everyone of you<3

**Author's Note:**

> T_T


End file.
